


It's Freeing

by loco



Series: BaekSoo Shorts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied ABO, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sehun is BaekSoo's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: A day in the BaekSoo family.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: BaekSoo Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It's Freeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Practicemakesperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/gifts).



> Another try at your gift. XD

Their home is extra quiet today when Kyungsoo unlocks the front door. Usually there would be someone singing or talking to himself, or sounds of his husband moving around getting ready to pick up their son, or at least some song filling the silence. Right now, it's too quiet. But it doesn't feel like something bad. Just not a regular occurrence.

Walking past the hallway, Kyungsoo finds his answer. There on the thick carpet, Baekhyun sprawls hugging the sofa cushion. His face is serene but tiredness is apparent. Kyungsoo wakes him up, calling his name softly, but Baekhyun doesn't budge. He decides to wake Baekhyun up after he gets ready to pick Sehun up. It's getting late.

Quietly, Kyungsoo goes upstairs to put his bags in his office. He fishes out the car key from his bag and holds them on the way down.

At the step, he sees Baekhyun jerking to a sit and blankly staring at him. Awareness shocks Baekhyun slightly more awake, "I have to…"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, "I'll pick him up." He goes to Baekhyun's side after checking the time. He has a few more minutes to spare. A kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, he caresses his husband's face. The soft look, a squeeze on the shoulder. Kyungsoo's eyes linger on Baekhyun's. "Get some sleep. Okay?"

Baekhyun answers in a series of languid kisses. Then, propping himself up by using Kyungsoo as leverage. 

The wobbly Baekhyun makes Kyungsoo want to tease him, "Want me to carry you to bed?" Lips curved suggestively while quirking his brows.

Baekhyun lets him go with a poke. Ears slightly pink. Kyungsoo laughs from being pushed away. "Go already. You're going to be late."

One more kiss and Kyungsoo is out of the door. As much as he wants another kiss but he reminds himself that picking Sehun late means a sulky Sehun. A sulky Sehun means a long bed time story to appease the boy lest he'll climb into their bed from not being able to sleep. In the end, it's Kyungsoo who's going to get his special cuddle postponed. He can't have that happen.

With Sehun picked up, they make a short stop at the mart to get some groceries. Kyungsoo takes note to go to the fresh market tomorrow. Sehun manages to worm a double fudge mint chocolate ice cream and a corndog out of Kyungsoo's pocket. Kyungsoo doesn't mind since he's the one that's going to finish them. Plus, dinner will take some time to prepare. 

As soon as they get home and the groceries are brought inside, Kyungsoo and Sehun shower together. Sehun keeps on hurrying his appa because he wants to make the cookies already. Daddy loves his cookies. 

After a quick shower, Sehun trails after his appa to the kitchen. Kyungsoo switches on the speaker, and plays a slow r&b ballad. The father and son duo sing along harmoniously. He prepares the cookies materials for Sehun before cooking dinner.

"It smells good in here.” Baekhyun comes down just in time with Sehun decorating the freshly baked cookies.

Hearing his daddy's voice, Sehun perks up. "Daddy!" 

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun twirling Sehun in the air, both giggling. The adorableness snags at Kyungsoo's heart. Time and time again, Kyungsoo can't believe he has been given such immense blessing. A happy home. Thankful is not enough to convey his emotions.

“What are you two up to?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun buries his face in Baekhyun's neck, scenting his daddy after a day away.

Kyungsoo can hear the adoration spilling from the words. Cuttingboard retrieved from the overhead shelf beside Baekhyun, he answers, “We were making cookies,” then steals a kiss while Sehun doesn't notice. “We got some stuff to decorate on the way home from school.”

Wanting to share his awesome achievements with his daddy, Sehun stops playing with his daddy’s hair to show off the bottle filled with sprinkles, “We have dinosaur-shaped sprinkles!”

“Wow, that’s really special.” Baekhyun puts the squirming Sehun down. Releasing the bundle of energy who pulls his hand to the trays of cookies. “They look really yummy.”

Baekhyun looks so happy and the happiness spreads to Kyungsoo. He can’t help himself but indulge them, “There’s another batch in the oven, so feel free to try some.” Kyungsoo catches the little pouty lip Baekhyun has whenever something bothers him. Probably needless worry about eating too much like he usually does. “You’re beautiful no matter what,” he reassures Baekhyun as his mate and son inhale the cookies. Crumbs were flying everywhere. The loud eating too. Aigoo. Kyungsoo internally sighs at the bad habit his mate is teaching their son. He grumbles at them to no avail. At least, he hopes their son won’t be too high on sugar later on. Now, Kyungsoo is kind of regretting his decision to bake the cookies. 

“I,” Baekhyun points the cookie to him menacingly -like he could be menacing with that cookie-, takes another loud bite, “will accept that even though I know it’s a lie because these cookies are really good.”

Sehun nods vigorously, while reverently holding another cookie with both his hands. “They’re yummy.”

“Hey, I thought you were decorating them,” says Kyungsoo in the hope of stopping Sehun from mooching more cookies.

“But daddy ate some so I wanted to try!”

“Let him eat the cookies.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the exaggerated scolding. Sehun giggles as he finishes up and returns to the dinosaur sprinkles. He pulls at his daddy’s sleeve to help him. Kyungsoo watches the two from the corner of his eyes, his hands busy with chopping some bok choy. Soon, a chin rests on his shoulder.

“Hey there.”

“Hey there.” Seeing Sehun entranced with the cookies, Kyungsoo steals a kiss or two.

“Naughty,” whispers Baekhyun. A crooked smile plasters on his face.

“Not if we don’t get caught.”

Hands snake around Kyungsoo’s waist. “How long did I sleep for?”

Kyungsoo looks up, thinking. “Four hours? You could have slept longer. I would have woken you up for dinner.” 

“Are you kidding? Four hours is long enough. You should have woken me up a while ago, dummy.”

“But you were sleeping so well.”

Before Baekhyun can continue their to and fro, his stomach rumbles.

“Hungry?”

Burying his face on Kyungsoo’s shoulders swallows his words, “A little...”

Kyungsoo pats on Baekhyun’s head, “Dinner will be ready in a bit. You can rest on the couch if you’re still tired.”

The warmth of his mate no longer attached to his back, Kyungsoo returns to the bok choy. The last dish he needs to finish. He can hear Baekhyun teasing Sehun to bring out Sehun's sassiness as he cooks. Their bickering filling up the room together with the soft sound of Love Words filling the in between. His heart is full despite the tiredness of a busy day. His limbs might be heavy, but his heart and soul soars, ebbing away the day's stress. 

Kyungsoo tastes the bok choy. He smiles. The sweetness of the vegetable cannot match up with the sweetness he feels from his beloved mate and son.


End file.
